Loose Lips
by Rose151
Summary: Sequal to, "Questionable Innocence". Scared stiff of Red's 'behavior', Blue lets it slip to Vio about what goes on behind closed doors. Then Vio squeals to Shadow. Too bad he sees this as the opportunity of a lifetime! Yaoi! 4 Swords Links x eachother!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 4 Swords Manga or anything Legend of Zelda related. © are Myamoto, Akira (for the Manga) and Nintendo.**_

_****************************************************_

_**Loose Lips**_

_**Rated 'M'**_

_**Ch. 1**_

_Blue found himself in an empty room. The room was black. Such a black that it swiveled around him like a chilly fog. Drawing out his sword was his protection, for he knew that things like this led to bad news._

_A distant cry was heard. "BLUE-KUN!!!" Footsteps were heard running toward him. As the figure grew closer, it turned out to be Red. Blue let out a happy sigh and put the sword away. Opening his arms for his love to enter, the two shared a warm embrace which followed Red crying in the comfort of the other._

"_I-It's s-so scary here, B-Blue-Kun!" Red cried in his ear._

_Blue comforted Red with kind words and gentle expressions. "It's alright, Red. I'm here. I'll help us get out of here." Red sniffled one last time and looked up at Blue. "Ok?"_

"_Ok, Blue!"_

_They smiled. Blue took the opportunity to place his lips on the others cheek, causing Red to blush slightly. Lightly chuckling at Red's expression, Blue persisted on by kissing different areas all over his face. On his forehead, his tiny nose, at the other cheek; to his chin, even. When he got there, however, Red seized the opportunity to quickly peck Blue on the lips, jolting the other by surprise._

_Blue blinked at Red. Red blinked at Blue. One kiss was stolen. Then another, then another. They grew faster and more dominant as they continued. Anyone that knew the two would automatically think Blue would be the dominant one in this fight since he tends to be the aggressive one out of the 5 Links. If that's the case then why was the softer one now shoving his tongue into the sweet cavern of the other causing moans to escape his throat as a hand roughly pushes him towards him? They brake and start panting._

"…_Damn!" Someone said suddenly. Blue opened his eyes to see Red staring at him. "You were always a good kisser, Blue."_

_Blue's cheeks turned to a very dark shade of red. He knew what this meant. That time when the two of them would start making out or randomly in the middle of the night…_

"_I can't wait to see what tonight has in store for us!"_

_Red's wild side would come out._

_Blue gulped. Red stared deeply into the others eyes, luring him to look wherever he went. That's what Red did to Blue. Hypnotizing him to a state of pure escape. Sinking into the moment…_

"_Get on the bed, Blue." Red demanded while pointing at…nothing._

_No matter how strange…_

"_I said, 'Get on the FUCKING BED!!" Red grabbed onto Blue and roughly pushed him down onto the ground. But the bed was invisible._

_Or painful…_

_The surface was hard: painfully hard. Blue didn't have time to notice as Red suddenly climbed on top of him and attacked his ear with his mouth. Throaty moans and shuttering gasps were Red's reward. _

_Yet painfully erotic._

_A warm welcoming fog was engulfing Blue's senses, slowly losing sight on anything around him as being there. Or was he losing sight on what was happening? Something wet covered one of his hands. But he hadn't done anything for that to happen. Right? Blue lifted the hand up._

_He was bleeding._

'_WAIT! How did-' It didn't matter. This was his fate. The fate that was excruciatingly pleasurable pain. Another moan escaped Blue's lips as Red continued his assault to a different area of his body. Pain mixed with pleasure, that's what Red did to Blue. He wondered about this as the last of his senses drove away. Even when Red decided to take it upon himself to stick his hand down his pants-_

A light moan came from Red as he slept that night. Sleeping in the circle of Blue's arms. But this startled Blue. Everything startled Blue! Ever since that one night. The night when he was awoken by his lover's call only to be led to a trap that would haunt him for then on in. It never exactly comforted Blue, who was supposed to be the, 'man' of the relationship, to be taken control of by the more sensitive one. Especially since he was so GOOD at it!

Not wanting to spend another night trying to sleep in a puddle of his own sweat, Blue finally let go of his partner to sit on the side of the bed. But that wasn't very smart. Not at ALL! Blue suddenly shot up from the bed in extreme pain to collapse on the floor from his legs still being weak.

"_Damn it!"_ He tried to stand up only to fall back down. Then the bed shifted. Blue's head suddenly shot a look in that direction…but Red was still asleep.

"_Thank the Goddesses!"_ Blue sighed. After some time, he mustered up the strength to gather his clothes, put them on and start walking again.

"…Blue?"

"_SHIT!"_ Red's awake?! He looked over…still sleeping soundly. No matter how badly he wanted to get out of there, Blue 'walked' over to Red's sleeping form to plant a kiss on his forehead. That seemed to comfort Red.

Shutting the door to Red's room, Blue decided to go downstairs for some reason. Wasn't his bedroom the _other way_? Forget it. Too much pain to think! Arriving downstairs, he suddenly grew very tired. Too tired to walk back up! Thank goodness there was a couch! Blue grabbed a pillow and planted his aching body in a stomach-laying position (since he OBVIOUSLY can't sleep on his back!) . Within seconds, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own LOZ. That's it.

**************************************

Loose Lips

Rated 'M'

**Ch. 2**

…

Sleeping eyes opened.

"You know, Blue. If you wanted to sleep, you have a bed upstairs instead of taking up a perfectly good couch."

"Fuck off, Vio."

"Hmm. Why _are_ you sleeping down here, anyway?"

"None of your bus-" A sharp pain spread down Blue's back as he sat up. He yelped and laid back down.

"What's the matter? Someone put it up there too hard?" Vio teased as Blue tried to sit up again. "Someone 'rocked' you a little too much?"

Blue blushed.

Vio chuckled. "Seems like I was right. Don't worry. I can help. I'm used to this kind of stuff, anyway."

"I bet you are." He was referring to the relationship between Vio and Shadow (The evil version of Link who is good now. Thing get 'rough' between them, too).

Vio chuckled again at the comment. "Come on, Blue, what happened? Blue sat up on the couch again, only to feel the stinging pain. Luckily, Vio grabbed him before he fell. "Woah! Someone must've messed you up big time! Let me get you some medicine and then we could-"

"I don't need no friggen' medicine!"

"Fine. Do what you want. The pain will only get worse, though."

"Screw you!" Pushing the violet-covered Link out of the way, Blue walked (well, staggered) away with the support of nearby furniture.

"Is it Red?"

THAT got his attention. "W-What about him?"

"Did something happen between you and Red?"

Blue thought about this for a moment. "N-No!"

"Sounds like it."

"I-It could've been anybody!"

"Really?" Vio raised an eyebrow. Then smiled.

"Look, I don't need this shit right n-" He suddenly stopped. Red was walking down the stairs during their conversation. He noticed Blue and Vio, but made no effort to notice one. Only the other. Fire stared at sky…

"Hi, Vio!" Then walked away.

"It's Red, isn it?"

"SHUT UP!!"

Vio thought about where this was going. So, Blue and Red are in a relationship. Nothing was really noticeable until just now. Blue and Red… Wait a minute!

"Blue. …Did Red…?" At that moment, Blue covered Vio's mouth shut. He proceeded to lead him to a more private area where they can talk. There was a shed outside where the 5 kept various amounts of things like the usual garden hose, fishing rods (they may have the main Link's personalities split into five, but that doesn't stop them from loving to fish!), outdoor recreational toys and the such. Walking inside, Blue checked to make sure no one was within earshot of the conversation before closing the door. Vio sat on a lawn chair.

"Do you promise…not to tell ANYONE??!!"

"Sure, sure. Of course, Blue. So tell me. How 'good' does Red treat you?"

An intake of breath…and a sigh. "Don't get me wrong. I love Red dearly. I really do. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. Or the sweetest person I've ever met, if you don't count Zelda. But when it comes to him in the bedroom…" Blue laughed. "He's…wild."

"How?"

"No-no. He's not 'wild'…he's a freak. A huge, egotistical, super freak! He makes whatever the Hell you and Shadow do in the bedroom seem like child's play!"

"Describe."

Blue tapped a finger on the doorknob he was holding on to. "One time, when we were in the middle of making out, I suggested sucking him off. Of course he was excited about it."

"What happened?"

"He rushed out of the room for a moment, me thinking he was gonna get some more 'supplies' or something. He came back…with a friend. Demanded that I take care of him first before I have the PRIVILAGE of putting him in my mouth!"

"Damn!" Vio shook his head. "He's THAT kinky, huh?"

"Nah. Get's worse. Woke up one night to finding him in the middle of giving me a BJ - while my hands were bound to my bed rest! He saw me and gave me that...seductive smile. Could've came right there! But then he just HAD to kill it!"

"Really?"

"Picture the fire rod. With a bottle of lube."

Intake of breath. "Ouch!"

"Yeah. I can STILL feel it!"

Tapping his foot during the silence, Vio urged on. "Anything else?"

"Well… You remember when we had to protect that school from the threat of the pirates?"

"Yeah?"

Blue sighed. "I was patrolling my portion of the area…"

****************************************************

Traveling the empty hallways of said school, Blue looked over every room he passed. Carefully expecting for any signs of suspicion. Until he stopped in one. Red was there sitting on a table, except that he sat in such a way that his legs spread open giving his love a nice view of his nether regions. Without any pants on.

"Hey, baby."

"Red?! W-What the Hell are you doing?! We're in the middle of a mission! You can't be running around like...THIS!"

"Who says I can't?" He got off the table. "No one's around, so everything's fine. Now come to Red…" Then started tugging on Blue's tunic, drawing him into a kiss.

But Blue pushed Red away before things got _too_ out of hand! "Red, seriously. We CAN'T be doing this right now! Come on. Go put your pants back on."

"But I want sex NOOOOW!!" Red pouted.

"Look," Blue growled. "We can do this LATER! Right now we have to do our JOB! Understand?!"

Red backed away. "Blue…" A few chairs stood near the table he previously occupied. Red leaned against one now, sniffling his nose. Blue sighed and decided to comfort him-

"When I say I want sex…" The grip on the chair tightened. "I WILL get it! Which means," Grasping it, "I want it NOW!" he crashed it against the floor. "GET OVER HERE AND FUCK ME, ALREADY!!"

"_Damn it, Red!"_ Blue clenched his fists. He hated this attitude! Hated that Red acted so stubborn! He was gonna show him! Blue WON'T be intimidated by Red! No matter HOW much he loved him! HOW much-

They made love five minutes later.

************************************

Blue and Vio sat in silence for a moment after the lighter-dressed one finished the story. There was a smile. Then laughter.

"Man. You're lucky, Blue."

"What do you mean?"

Vio looked up at him. "To have someone like Red-Kun. You may not realize it now, but sometimes being a little rough is a good thing."

"A LITTLE?!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, now!" He stood up and walked toward him. "All I'm saying is is that it makes the relationship more fun. More enjoyable. You just gotta give it a try. Let loose. Let it go." Vio whispered the last words to him.

Blue gently bit his lip and thought about this. _"I don't know. CAN I be like that? No! I can't! It'll question everything that I am! …Fuck. WHY does it have to be like this?! I thought this kind of crap was only gonna be a Vio and Shadow thing! Crap!" _Blue noticed Vio smiling confidently at him. Opening his mouth to say something-

"VIO-KUN! BLUE-KUN! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Red called from outside.

"I guess it's time to go, then."

"Do you promise not to tell ANYONE??!!"

"Of course, Blue. I promise. Now come on. Let's get you that medicine." And the two finally left the shed, one supporting the other. The shed where all the secrets were kept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long! Had a bunch of crap to deal with! X(**

*************************************************

**Loose Lips**

**Rated 'M'**

**Ch. 3**

"I love you, Vio-Kun."

"I love you, Shadow-Kun."

And they kissed. The two Links, Violet and Dark, sat on the bed they shared while giving the other a massive lip-locking moment. Fingers entwined in hair, pulling the other closer as hands grasped onto clothing. It wasn't until one pushed the other away that they were finally able to breath.

"…Vio-Kun."

"Hmm…"

"You know what today is?"

"What?"

"Today," Shadow cupped Vio's chin with a hand and quickly landed a peck on the lips. "Is our special day."

"Really?"

"Yup. Our, 'Anniversary Day'. You know who's turn it is?" Moving his lips to an ear he whispered, "It's yours." Moving back to look at his lover, Shadow saw a crimson glow appeared on Vio's cheeks. This made him smirk. "Now, move to the headboard."

Anniversary Day was something that only the two of them shared. The day they used to celebrate how long they've been together. Usual routine involves one pleasing the other while the other receives. The thing about this day is…it happens once a week.

Vio moved to the headboard as instructed. He sat and waited to see what his Shadow-Kun would do next, slowly growing impatient as time passed. He was then rewarded with an arm around his waist, lips teasing the flesh around his ear. "Shadow…"

"Does _this_ feel good?" He placed his teeth at Vio's earlobe and nibbled down. While his mouth was busy, Shadow's hand moved from his back to trace fingers all around his tunic covered body. After some teasing, the hand reached his belt buckle and unfastened the nuisance around his waist.

Vio felt the belt slide off him. His mouth opened to say something, but a moan escaped instead as his love tackled a sensitive area around his neck. This went on for a little bit until after Shadow got him to take off his tunic, revealing himself a little more than before. Vio felt chilly…yet warm.

"You look good." Shadow declared after looking over Vio's aroused state. "But in order for you to look _better_," He moved over to his loves boots. "_These_ need to come off!" Taking each lace in his fingers, Shadow pulled each bind from each foot then casually tossing the boots over to the side. "You've been…SO good. Vio-Kun." Vio got rewarded with a slow passionate kiss on the lips.

"My pants. They feel a little tight."

Shadow chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll get those off."

The darker half moved his lips to peck an area on the violet-one's chest. Then to his stomach (stopping beforehand to play with his nipples). Then paused to tease around his navel. When he reached the waistband, however, Shadow used a finger to pull a piece of the fabric down. His mouth made the area warm.

When tugged to do so, Vio lifted his rear for a moment to let Shadow get the pants off. When he was completely 'released' of the pressure, he sighed. "Mmm. MUCH better." _Those_ got tossed as well.

Shadow moved closer. "I know. It's going to get _much better!_" Getting Vio into position, he bent down and put him in his mouth…slowly. Result: a throaty moan and slight struggle to go further.

Fingers caressed Shadow's scalp as Vio was being worked on. He gently pushed his hair to the side to get a nicer view of the action and when Shadow did something special, those fingers grasped his head. Vision glanced over at a wall…to Shadow…to the darkness of his closed eyelids… To him, his love's mouth was it's own little secret dimension full of those movements he does with his tongue among other things. Yes it was!

"Hey, Vio. Maybe you should keep it down a notch. You don't wanna wake anyone up now, do you?"

"_Was I being that loud?! I had no idea! Have I been like this be-"_ A deep suck on Vio's length stopped his thinking. Eventually, though, it turned back on. _"Must…really be… enjoying this. SO good! Does this job like a pro! …Kinda wonder…what Blue's sex life with Red's li-"_ THAT got him a little _too_ aroused! Wait, what?!

Shadow paused to catch his breath.

"_Did…did I get aroused by that?!"_ Vio thought to himself. _"I'm not attracted to them! Why would I react that way?!"_ His love moved over to kiss and nibble on his ear.

"Shadow-Kun…"

"What's the matter, Vio-Kun? Want me to go back to the other thing? Hmm? I thought it needed a break. …But if that's what you want…" Shadow went back to work.

The pleasure was building. _"Damn… Can't hold on much longer…"_ Eventually his thoughts went on. Vio sat there receiving his oral stimulation as his thoughts traveled to what previously happened. Why _would_ he suddenly think about the 2 and become aroused?! _That's_ never happened before! Blue isn't cute at all! With his hot headedness and irrational ways of thinking, Vio was convinced that no one would want him!

…Except that Red does. Red… With his big curious eyes, extreme sensitivity, soft delicate features…luscious lips… Him. A freak in bed?!

A deep moan came out of Vio's mouth as Shadow-Kun sucked a certain way - right while thinking about Red.

"_GODS! …Almost there!"_ He thought about how Red would look if he were riding him (or Red riding Vio), how Vio would playfully spank him as Red pleaded for more (_maybe_ Red spanking _him_!), different ways of being tied down as Red would stroke his manhood, whispering dirty things in an ear… Those soft lips…

Vio pushed some hair away from his loves eyes to get that view again - Red looked up at him with Vio in his mouth, a soft moan escaped those -

He came in Shadow's mouth.

*A minute later*

"You were thinking about Red."

Vio looked at Shadow through one eye. "Huh?"

"When you came…you groaned out Red's name. Why _is that_?!" Shadow growled at him. When Vio didn't answer right away, he took a fistful of his hair and pulled hard. "WHY?!"

Vio, being snapped out of his post-climax state, stared at Shadow. "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident! You know that I would never-"

"THEN WHY THEN?! _I'm_ the one with your cock down my throat! NOT Red! Are you secretly seeing him behind my back?!"

"NO! NEVER, Shadow-Kun!"

"Then _tell_ me WHY you would think about him! Fucking TELL ME, VIO!" Shadow let go of Vio's hair and was now slamming his hand against his throat. When he realized all his love could do was choke out air, he loosened his grip.

"I…I had a talk with Blue, that's all. About Red. Can't say anything more."

"What was this…TALK…about?"

"I can't! Made a promise not to say anything!" Shadow's grip tightened- "ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT! …We talked about their relationship. Things are going…well…not exactly how Blue intended."

"_How_?!"

"I'm sorry, Shadow-Kun! I made a promise to Blue that I wouldn't talk about it to anyone!"

Shadow stared at him. Then slowly let the grip to Vio's neck go. "Well," He closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." Shadow smiled. "You're so sweet, Vio-Kun. If I wasn't in love with you I would've killed you by now."

"What are you saying?"

He stroked his cheek. "Don't worry about it love."

"Really?"

"Yup." Shadow kissed him. "There's _one_ little problem, though. This," He took his love's hand and had it cup his privates. "Needs to be taken care of. _Buuut_ since you won't tell me what's going on with that little secret of yours, I guess I'll have to handle it myself." Shadow moved away from the bed and went to a corner of the room that seemed so dark that Shadow almost blended in with it.

"Shadow-"

"No! No, Vio. For this, you can't touch me."

Vio watched through the darkness as various noises were heard. One boot was tossed to him…then another. Then a pair of pants. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for what he would do next.

A slight moan was heard.

"_Shadow? Are you…WITHOUT me?!_" Another (and more deeper) moan was heard. _"SHADOW-KUN!!"_

"Vi…o. I…need you…right now. Please…fuck me."

Vio felt himself growing aroused again. He started to move-

"NO! …I said for you…to stay there!" Shadow continued to pump himself.

"Shadow…"

"All you have to do…Vio…is just tell…me…your secret…and then…"

"This isn't fair, Shadow-Kun! I told you-"

"GODESSES!…Vio-Kun! I want you SO BAD! Need…you to…fill…emptiness…in my…ass-"

"Shadow! Don't do thi-"

"Tell me Vio! I need you… Hard…and fast… Just tell me! And I'll let you do…WHATEVER you want to me! Viooo…"

"No, Sha-"

"Touch me, Babe! Please!" Shadow rested completely on the wall. Taking a breather, he decided to give him one last chance to fess up. "Come on, Vio-Kun! Don't be so difficult! I know you wanna touch me. Do unspeakable things to me. All _I_ want…is the truth. Just tell me what you and Blue talked about and I'll tie _myself_ to the bed!" He chuckled at the thought. "You can suck me off, fuck me, pump me off…whatever you want. Hell, you can even keep me in this roused-up state just to punish me for being SO BAD! Hun, I know you can't resist this for long!"

Vio nibbled on his bottom lip. He can't tell him! He just can't! Even if the situation isn't all that serious and not a big deal. He made a promise and was willing to keep it! Even if Shadow _was_ refusing sex! …And Vio was dealing with an aching ere-

Shadow groaned. Seems like he was growing impatient.

"I can't, Shadow!"

"But I'm so HARD, Baby! Stop being such a…bad boy…and tell me, already! I can't last any longer!"

He wasn't gonna let on, but Vio couldn't either. He closed his eyes to try to think. ('Vioo') Tried to come up with a solution to this. ('GODS…I'm so close!') Tried to ignore his lover's pleas and his own wants. Tried to think about how pissed Blue would be if he let it slip. About Red-

"I'm…I-I'm gonna cum! I-"

"RED'S A FREAK IN BED! He likes to do the same things in bed like we do! Maybe even more! For some reason, he acts all sweet and innocent around us, but when he's alone with Blue…he's…a sexual deviant." Vio hung his head in shame.

"Really?" Shadow rubbed his chin. "This could be interesting." He stood up and walked toward the bed, causing Vio to stare at his still aroused state. "It was all a bluff, Sweetie. I only said I was gonna cum to get you talking." He kissed the ear he just whispered into. "Now," He picked Vio's clothes off the floor. "Get dressed."

"What for?"

Shadow smirked. "I have a plan."

Vio quickly dressed. "What _plan_?"

When both were finished, Shadow searched under their bed for a moment until he pulled out a black duffle bag. "We're gonna pay Red a visit."

Except that Vio _knew_ what was _in_ that bag! "_Shadow_…"

"Yes, Vio-Kun?"

"NO, Shadow!"

"WHAT?! I'm not gonna do anything BAD!" He smiled.

"That's what I'm _afraid of_!" Shadow started to giggle. "Look, whatever plans, whatever schemes, WHATEVER you got going on in that head of yours I refuse to take part in! And DON'T try to talk me into it 'cause it won't work!"

Shadow scoffed. "Fine, then."

"Fine."

"No sex for a week."

*****************************************************

"Vio? Shadow? What're you doing up so late?"

Red opened his bedroom door to find the two standing there. One with a duffle bag and picnic basket in hand, the other with an annoyed scowl.

"Hello, Red-Kun. Me 'n Vio here just thought it'd be nice to have a little picnic downstairs. To hang out, chat, get to know each other a little better."

"Ahh! Sound wonderful! I'll go get Blue!"

"No-no," Shadow stopped him before he rushed off. "I thought it'd be better if it were just the three of us. Blue would just, you know, get in the way."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'll go get my stuff!" Red rushed back in the room.

Shadow closed his door. Taking a glance back at Vio he saw he wasn't pleased. Not at ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to the LOZ: 4 Swords + Manga.

*********************************

Loose Lips

Rated 'M'

**Ch. 4**

The three personalities of calm, soft and dark sat in the dim lighting of their living room that night. The black-clad one was burning the candles, red-clad one setting up the food…violet-clad one wondering what he got himself into.

"Ok. That's all set up!" The one named Shadow declared.

"Great! I got the food ready!" Said the one named Red. "This is gonna be fun! Right, Vio-Kun?"

The violet covered one, known as Vio, looked at his smiling friend. "Yeah…_fun_." When Red turned his head away, he sighed.

Shadow took a glance over at Red. "Yes, _much_ fun." He then smirked.

Over the course of time, the three Links ate and talked of different things. Weather, crops, the crime rate these past few weeks. Nothing unusual. Except at times Shadow would make a few sexual remarks that were interrupted by a forced 'clearing of the throat' by Vio.

He wasn't gonna take any chances!

"So, Red. What do you think of the legend of the Piccori?"

Red, unfortunately, was in the middle of eating a sandwich. Swallowing, he answered, "I think it's amazing! An entire tribe that can only be seen by children with good hearts? I wish I could see one someday! Or at least go to their village! That would REALLY be something!"

Vio and Shadow both stared at Red simultaneously. They both noticed something that for some reason the other hadn't yet: a tiny bit of mayonnaise sitting on his top lip. Shadow looked at Red. Then back at Vio.

'_Look at him, Vio. It's TOO easy!'_

'_NO, Shadow!'_

'_Babe, don't RUIN this for me! This is a perfect opportunity!'_

'_Shadow I swear-'_

'_Vio, listen. If this works, I'll let you-'_

'_It doesn't matter what you have planned! I'm NOT gonna let you go through with it!'_

The two stared at each other. So in a way that they were having a conversation without moving their lips. Like they can read each others minds.

"What do you think, Shadow-Kun?" Red unknowingly interrupted.

Shadow looked at Vio again and smiled a devilish smile. Vio jumped at the chance to take care of Red-

"Just a second, Red." Shadow stated. Vio secretly cursed himself for not trying sooner. "You got a little something on your lip."

"Really?! Where?!"

A startled Red tried to wipe it away, but the darker one stopped him. "Here. Let me." He leaned in closer and gently licked the nuisance away with a tongue.

This caused the innocent one to shiver. "…Shadow-Kun! What are you-"

"Shh…" Shadow eased. "Just relax." Then he kissed him. It was a gentle peck at first, then it got more demanding. Red started to panic. Shadow tried to sooth his worries, but failed as Red pushed his advances away.

"SHADOW! What are you doing??!!"

He chuckled. "Kissing you."

"We can't be kissing!! We're dating other people! And Vio's right THERE!"

Shadow looked at Vio. He was still and calm…at least his body was! His face looked like if it could it'd ring his love's neck FOR him!

He just smiled. "Don't worry about him. He's probably enjoying it more than he's leading on. Besides, I know you liked that Red. If you want, I can do it again. All you have to do is relax," Their noses touching, Shadow whispered the last statement, "And let me take over." Then kissed him for a third time.

Red started to panic against the kiss. Vio was staring them down as if he was doing something wrong… What would happen if Blue walked in?! Or if Shadow wanted more than just ki- Wait-a-minute!

'_Does Shadow-Kun want sex?! NO! I don't wanna do it with him! I don't wanna cheat on Blue! Why isn't Vio-Kun doing anything?! I don't want this! I don't! I-' _Shadow wrapped an arm around his back, pulling the two closer. He then rubbed their noses together in an affectionate way before sucking on his upper and lower lips. _'Maybe…maybe he doesn't want sex. Maybe he just wanted some affection. Maybe…I-' _Red absentmindedly left his mouth open, giving Shadow the advantage of slipping his tongue inside. And for some strange reason…Red started to relax.

'_Curse you, Shadow! Red's starting to enjoy it!'_ Vio thought to himself. He then thought about stopping all this together. But when he started to move, he noticed something.

He was a little aroused.

Vio mentally sighed at his aroused state. _'Stupid me!'_ That's when the two stopped kissing.

"Shh…good Red. Good Red. See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" When Red looked up at him, his eyes were half-closed and glassy; in a kind of semi-lustful state.

"Shadow…"

'_Goddesses! He's so unbelievably hot!'_ He thought to himself. _'How much longer can I keep calm like this?! I don't wanna jump his bones TOO soon, but he's starting to make that difficult! Red, you're too perfect for your own good. You're-' _Shadow happened to glance down at Red's lap.

He dropped his sandwich. What made it special: it was resting right against his crotch.

Shadow quickly looked back at Red. He didn't seem to notice (or care) that his sandwich was sitting in a very peculiar place. All Red's mind was on was the predicament of being in Shadow's arms and being distractingly close to him (in several ways). It was like he forgot about it. …Or maybe it was _helping_ Red's aroused state. Whatever it was, Shadow used this opportunity to guide a hand down where the product was to retrieve it.

Red groaned from the sudden contact.

"You know, Red-Kun," Shadow tossed the sandwich at the picnic mat. "Blue doesn't have to keep you all to himself. He _can_ share. For example. If you two agreed to it, I could give Vio up for a day to share with you. Then you guys can do any innocent, kind, daring…even incredibly naughty things to him. Rent a shack for a day. Bring over some toys, desserts, reading material…Vio's got plenty."

"SHADOW-KUN!!!"

"What? You want me to lie?" Turning back, "Don't be shy. I know this turns you on. I can tell you a lot of things that'll help take the pressure off. Or," Shadow suddenly cupped Red through his pants. "I can physically do it." And started pumping him.

"N-n-no! …Sha- Shadow-Kun, wait!" Red gripped onto the tunic of the other. Various moans escaped his throat. He didn't want this but couldn't resist at the same time. Blue kept on popping into his mind. "P-Please. …Stop!"

He did. "It's ok, Red. Just think about what I said. There's nothing to worry about." Shadow pulled Red into a deep kiss. "This erection's gotta go away, though." Unbuckling Red's belt, "K?"

Red looked down at the belt, then back at Shadow. Then after a moment felt a hand in his pants, fingers caressing his member. Red rested his head against Shadows, breathing in sync to the thrusts.

Vio watched on as his own member was starting to bother him. _'Damn it, Shadow! This is just wrong on so many levels.'_ Actually, he was thinking that more to himself than at his black-clothed counterpart. True he didn't want him to take advantage of Red. But he also wanted him to. It was the hormones talking, the stupid things! But…what _would_ it look like if this went further? If the two had massive mind-blowing sex? If Red's secret side came out? Wait. That's right!

Red moaned in protest as Shadow took his hand away. "…It's…so…"

"Vio,"

Vio's head shot up.

"Get the bag."

"What?"

"_The bag_, Vio!" It was hidden behind a chair.

Vio struggled for a moment. "No, Shadow."

"_What_?!"

"No. This has gone on long enough! You can't just force Red to-"

Red was watching what was going on.

Shadow noticed and tried to distract him. "Hey, Red. You seem kinda tense. Want me to give you a massage?" He moved over behind the other and started pressing against his shoulders. "This feel good?"

Red nodded. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the feeling of Shadow releasing the tightness of his muscles. Moments later feeling his mouth and tongue at his neck. Later, a hardness at his back. Then his body was rocked slightly against it, causing the one behind him to moan in his ear.

"I hope you're enjoying this, Red. Because I am." He kissed an earlobe. "Now, what to do about this?" Shadow's fingers caressed Red's bulge. Red started to moan louder-

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SHADOW!!"

Shadow stopped his advances and looked up at a towering Vio.

"I knew this was a bad idea and you most likely knew it, too, but were too stubborn to realize it! I only stayed to prevent you from doing something stupid. But I guess I was wrong. I can't control you, Shadow. If Blue ever finds out and questions me, I'll just say you've had the hots for Red for months now."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Fuck Red's brains out, I don't care. I want no part in it. I'm going to bed." Vio started walking towards the stairs.

"Is that how you feel?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, then."

"Fine." Vio started climbing…

"No sex for a year."

Vio completely stopped in his tracks. Shadow wasn't serious! Was he?! Vio slowly turned to look at him. Shadow was wearing a 'Don't screw with me' face. Yup. He was serious. To make matters worse, he started teasing Red's erection again and whispered something in the innocent ones ear.

Red looked up. "Vio…"

That did it. Watching the two make out, keeping himself under control while doing so, hearing the delicious moans and groans emitting from their mouths, Vio couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't gonna give up on sex! Not for Blue, not for anyone! He walked down the stairs and over to the two. Pushing Shadow's hands away, he picked Red up with his legs around his hips and found the nearest wall to dry-hump him into.

"VI…VIO!"

Red Link held onto the Violet Link. Violent gasps and delicious sounds came from the two as one was dominating the other. The Shadow Link turned to look at the ordeal. He saw Red, his mouth gaping open with eyes half-closed practically egging the other on into the crook of his neck as Vio, concentrating with all his might, humped their erections together.

Shadow smiled evilly.

A few more times and Vio finally stopped. Red lay limp in Vio's arms as he caught his breath. The other did, too.

Red groaned and moved himself to look at the other.

"Did you like that?"

"…Uh-huh."

Vio moved closer to him, tasting his breath. "Good." And kissed him. Red reacted quickly by grasping the back of his head. Vio rested his feet on solid ground. Red noticed his unbuckled belt and roughly pulled it off. At on point, Vio's tongue slid in. They were so into each other that neither one noticed the third tap Vio on the shoulder. When he did, Vio finally let Red go.

"Wha-" A hand spun him away from his position onto the other's side. Shadow grabbed his lover and kissed him.

Red leaned against that wall, listening to the commotion right next to him, and was regulating his breathing. He felt tingly…hot…awake… His body slid down the wall that supported him. Shadow demanded that Vio stop being a tease. The smell of man sweat lifted the air. Red closed his eyes and breathed it in.

The two were certainly enjoying themselves, there's no doubt about that! They didn't care that Red-Kun was left sitting on the floor next to them, putting up with the motions between the two. Even when Vio's tunic was thrown at his side. And that he was alone…

A force suddenly pulled Shadow off of Vio and continued his job. When he and the force pushed off, the dark one breathed for a moment…

"SOMEONE'S been a bad boy!"

And saw who attacked him.

"Leaving poor, little ol' me behind! You know better than that!"

He smiled. "Red-Kun."

'_Red-Kun?'_ Vio thought. _'Is…is this it?'_

"So you were right, Vio-Kun." Red looked at him as Shadow continued on. "What you said about him."

That sparked his curiosity. "What?" Red questioned. "What did Vio say about me?"

"Nothing!" Vio lied.

Shadow gave a 'Yeah, right' stare at him and turned his attention to the other. "Babe, Vio's been talking to Blue-Kun. Your love."

Red looked over at Vio. Then smiled evilly. "_Really_?" He rubbed his chin. "So Blue talked to Vio, Vio talked to Shadow…and Shadow tried to seduce me. Wow. That's kinda hot. But still, someone needs to be punished! It's _never_ good to gossip! Hey! I got an idea! Let's play a game. All three of us. It starts off with two of us going to that little closet over there," He pointed to one under the stairs. "And having the most sleazy, passionate, hard-core sex that we can in that small amount of space. The third person will stay out here and put up with all the moaning and groaning that he hears. The catch: they're not allowed to get off or do anything until one of the two people are done and can fuck him, too. K? Whadaya say?"

"Sounds like fun. What do you think, Vio?"

He gulped.

Red saw that this was going nowhere. "Come on, Vio. Don't be like that. I know you want to. I know you wanna fuck me. Nice and hard. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He stood near his violet-covered counterpart and saw a deepening blush appear across his face. He made it worse by stepping in closer to grind their erections together. "Wow. SOMEONE'S nice and hard! Join us, Vio. I know you'd make an amazing lover. Whatever you want, I'll give. Or you could give to me. I'm curious, by the way. What it looks like without these pants covering-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

Red pecked his cheek. "Good boy. Come along, Shadow." He took the darker ones hand and led him to the closet.

Vio plopped onto the floor and watched the two walk away. After some time, banging sounds with delicious moans echoed through the door. He closed his eyes and listened. Shadow was the main one making noise, complimenting the way Red used his mouth and the occasional demand to go faster. Vio started to daydream. How it would be like when they had sex. Would Red be the dominate one? Or would _he_ be the controlling one? Maybe it'd be both. Yeah, that'd be nice! He became a little more aroused.

During his daydreaming, though, more noise was heard through the closet. This would usually be ok, except that it sounded a little too demanding. Like there was a struggle going on. It stopped. Some shuffling and grunting was heard…and the door opened. The image was of a satisfied Red grinning evilly and carrying what appeared to be -

A limp Shadow.

Vio immediately stood up. "Shadow?! Red! Wha- …What did you do?"

His face went blank. "What do you mean?"

"To Shadow, Red! What did you do to Shadow?!"

"Oh. Him." He patted his behind. "Nothing, really. You know, Vio," He started moving to the couch. "You get too serious sometimes. Gotta be more lay back. Like Shadow here. He isn't afraid to take risks, cause trouble. That can be soooo sexy sometimes!" He shivered. "And fucking erotic! I'll never forget how hard, yet soft, he was with my head as his cock was down my throat. 'Harder, Red. Yes! Just like that! A little faster. Thaaaats it! *moan* Goddesses, you're fucking BRILIANT!'"

Vio watched on.

"But unfortunately…it had to end. So sad. Let's make him comfortable." He threw Shadow off his shoulder and into his arms, placing him carefully on the couch.

Vio quickly rushed to his side. "Shadow?! Sweetie?! Can you hear me?!"

"He can't. Lost in a world of perfect sleep. What a shame." Red watched as Vio stroked his love's cheek with a thumb. "At least we're alone now. We can play as much as we want. Wait. That's right. We all can't have what we want, now can we? Some of us need to be punished."

Vio examined Shadow for any signs of trauma. He stopped when something caught his vision: a wetness on his nose…

Red stood directly behind him. "I'm sorry, Vio-Kun."

And a certain smell…

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

Vio turned in response of his findings only to be grabbed from behind, a cloth covering his mouth and nose. He struggled against his attacker, making the two fall to the floor. But the smell got to him.

"Shh…it's ok, Vio. Just give in. Don't worry."

Reality was fading away…

"It'll all be ok."

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own LOZ, the Manga, or anything around those lines. ENJOY! ^_^

Loose Lips

Rated 'M'

**Ch. 5**

A figure sat against the wall of an occupied living room; head hung low and seemingly unconscious. He twitched. The figure took a breath and started showing signs of movement. Vio's body felt very relaxed, almost nonexistent as he groaned and slowly came back to reality. He rose his head up a bit only for it to be held up for him. He couldn't tell who it was for he was still too weak to open his eyes. While gaining control back, he noticed the presence near his face (mainly near his mouth) as with every exhale he took it seemed to…suck it in. He could have sworn he heard it sniff around him a little.

It whispered into an ear. "Wake up, Vio-Kun."

Vio struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did, he saw a blurry image of someone on top of him.

"That-a-boy." It whispered to him.

A moment later, Vio saw who it was. "…Red."

"Hey sweetie. Have a nice nap?"

"Red…" He slowly started to remember what happened earlier. "Shadow! What…what hap-" He tried to move his hands, but couldn't. Struggling against the hold made him realize that they were bound together. The same for his ankles! "Red! Un…untie me! I have to help Shadow!"

"Don't worry yourself to death. Your lover's right beside you." He pushed Vio's face to the side with a finger making him see the image of an unconscious Shadow sitting next to him against the wall, hands and ankles bound together just like him. Blue sat beside him in the same state along with Green.

"Red…why's-"

"You're so fucking cute sometimes, Vio. Sometimes annoying, but others…very…VERY cute!" Red was stroking a finger against Vio's cheek. "Such seductive lips…" He moved his finger to trace the outline of his victim's lips, then replaced that finger with his mouth. Red's movements were slow and steady, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of capturing Vio's lips with his. He nibbled on one lip…then teased another. Fingers went to tease the flesh of his abdominal area, causing sounds to come from the said throat. He went deeper into the kiss, moving his tongue against the others.

When they broke, Red was the first to speak. "Look at you, panting like that. You really enjoyed that, huh? Yeah. I know you did. I enjoyed it, too." He kissed a cheek. Then moved to tickle the flesh around his ear.

Vio moaned slightly. He tried to figure out how to control the situation, but found it kind of hard since he was tied up and Red was doing everything in his power to keep him distracted and aroused. It became worse when he placed a hand on his leg and a thumb just happened to brush around a specific spot causing a more prompt moan to escape. Vio gulped when Red stopped.

"Mm. Look at this." He grinned. "Nice erection you got there. Nice and big…hard…hot… Can I suck on it, Vio-Kun? Please? I know you want me to. Put it deep down my throat, getting…harder and harder in my mouth… Or I can just do the tip. Whatever you want. Please, Baby? Let me suck that cock? I need to. SOOO badly! Please?" When Vio didn't answer right away, Red stood up and moved towards his feet. He cut the rope around his ankles with a knife, pulled his boots off and proceeded towards his pants. Red gasped when the erection was free. "It's so beautiful!" Pants were ripped off.

"Red," Vio started. "I know what state you're in and I understand that you really, REALLY need to get off, but this isn't the way to go. You know that. If you want, I-"

A finger was put against his lips. "You talk too much. Actually, think." Red took Vio's bare legs and roughly pushed his thighs apart.

"Red-"

"Hey-hey! Don't THINK, just BE!" Red positioned his mouth near the erection, but looked up at Vio, waiting for an answer. After a moment, he got a 'yes'. Mouth moved to the tip-

"No fair!"

Two heads shot to the side - Shadow looked down at Red. "Why does Red get to have all the fun?"

A wave of relief shot through Vio.

"Hey, Red. Let me in on the fun."

Red questionably pointed at the erect penis and looked up at Shadow. He nodded. Red grinned and invited him over with a flexing of a finger. Shadow easily slipped out of the binds (being a shadow) and proceeded to kneel next to Red.

"Isn't it beautiful, Shadow?" Red asked.

"Not as beautiful as you are right now." Red looked over at him to see a wink. He grinned. Then was treated to a breathtaking kiss.

"_Of course. Just like Shadow to make matters worse."_ Vio thought to himself as the two Links were lip-locking in front of him. A couple of pecks later, Shadow moved over to him to give the same treatment. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Babe, I ALWAYS know what I'm doing!" Shadow declared. He un-hid the black bag and whipped out a small bottle from it, dabbing a few drops onto Vio's erection and coating it on with his hand. This made Vio blush a great deal.

Red licked his lips. Bending down he kissed the tip first, then gradually put him fully in. His ears perked hearing the deep, satisfying groan from his capture making him more aggressive in his work. Shadow caressed his head as he went on.

It was better than anything he could of imagined! Vio thought this through the continuous waves of pleasure seeping through him. He's gotten the same treatment from Shadow numerous times, but having it from someone he NEVER expected it from… Red moved his mouth so he only sucked the tip. He was moving, but was bound. Flying, but sitting. Dreaming, but awake. He stared at Red as he was now licking the thing like candy.

Shadow moved to his ear. "Enjoying it, Dear?"

Vio inhaled deeply. "Fuck yes!"

Shadow playfully licked the sweat off his cheek and moved down to Red. He got his attention to stop. Red moved over. Shadow took his place and continued his sucking. Some point in the middle, the two moved in position as one worked on Vio's penis as the other with his tests. This continued until the prisoner lost control and, with Red sucking on, came in his mouth.

Red sat up, his aching muscles straining him. Flicking some hair out of his eyes, he looked at Vio who saw the image of disheveled hair, a tightly closed mouth and…a little liquid at the side. Red smiled. Then swallowed.

"Here. Let me get that." Shadow scooped the liquid from his face and tasted it. "Mm. Good. What do you, think, Vio?"

"…" He shrugged. Then got a kiss from Red. Vio tasted himself through the kiss and thought it was rather sweet. Possibly from something he ate or just from the fact that it was Red. Possibly both. Red pulled out and looked at him. Then signaled for Shadow to take over. The dark one cut off the binds from Vio's wrists and did as told.

Red walked over to the next victim and tapped a hand to his cheek. "Wake up, Sweetie."

The blue-clad warrior slowly regained consciousness and looked up at the aroused Red sitting on his lap. "R…Red? What…what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Nap? What are you-" He started remembering what happened. Actually, just barely. "Someone attacked me! And I was knocked unconscious! Red! You gotta get-" And he noticed Green sitting beside him. Turning his head he unfortunately noticed the other two passionately making out. "AW, COME ON! I DON'T WANNA LOOK AT THAT SHIT! Red, what the Hell's going on?"

Fingers traced patterns on the other's tunic. "Nothing much. Just hanging out, enjoying the night…enjoying you." He winked.

Blue finally got the hint. The look he gave Red after realizing it all was priceless. A pale whiteness spread across his face with the expression to describe an event of him accidentally walking in on an incredibly nauseating scene. The one sitting on him grinned evilly. "Red…you DIDN'T!"

"I did."

"WHY? Why the Hell would you-" Blue's mind snapped into place. Vio! His head crooked to the side. "Vio…" He took a deep breath. "What the fuck did you do?"

Vio stopped his assault on Shadow and looked at Blue. He searched for an answer, but shrugged anyway.

Blue's eye twitched. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, VIO! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET OUT OF THESE BINDS! I'LL COME OVER THERE AND RIP YOUR-"

Vio rolled his eyes and moved on.

Red watched Blue shout at Vio. "Blue, Baby, calm down." Blue's head violently shot at Red's direction. "Look, who cares that Vio told about me. It's actually better this way. At least everyone knows that you got a great lover on you. Don't you agree?" Blue bit his lip and nodded. "Good. Now, someone deserves a kiss…" Red leaned over and kissed Blue. This seemed to help calm him down as he breathed in and relaxed through the kiss. It only lasted for a minute though as Red broke off and rubbed his nose against the other.

Blue chuckled a little in his throat. "So, Red-Kun. Sweetheart. Umm…when…when were you planning on untying me?"

"Untying you? Hmm. Let's see. How about…never." He smiled. "I like seeing you like this. Makes me feel good inside. But there IS one thing that's been bothering me. Something I've been meaning to talk about."

"Really? W-What about?"

Red caressed a cheek with an opposite hand and sighed. Then backhanded Blue across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Blue's cheeks were suddenly squeezed together by the grasp of Red's fingers as he made him look at him. "Don't you remember, Blue-Kun? That morning I woke up after a night of hot sex and you weren't in my bed? Remember? You never, EVER do that to me, Blue-Kun! NEVER! What if I wanted to fuck your brains out a little more, huh? HUH? You don't just get up and leave! You stay like the little bitch that I raised. Understand?" He shook his head 'yes'. "Good." Red let go of Blue's cheeks. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. I still gotta punish you." He stood up and after stretching for a moment, walked over to Green.

The Hero snoozed soundlessly. In the vast regions of his mind, Green dreamt of a young woman around his age. Golden locks atop a head of pure splendor. Her face like porcelain, eyes like the great river, soft, radiant skin; a soul filled with love. Green would take her hand, tell her stories of his vast adventures as they walk the great plains side-by-side with no one to stop them. They would fish and sit on a tree. And sometimes she would even stroke his cheek with a hand and blush a little.

" _Princess…"_

She, at one point, leaned in to whisper in his ear. But he couldn't hear her. Everything suddenly went silent. There was a soft mumble, but nothing else. She looked at him worryingly and held a cheek with a hand.

Then Green woke up…and saw Red. "Oh. Hi, Red-Kun. Why…why are you sitting on me?"

Red held a hand to his cheek, caressing the skin with a thumb. "I was watching you sleep."

He raised an eyebrow. Then trying to move his hands and feet, realized that he couldn't. "Red! I'm tied up! What's going on? Have we been atta- Zelda! Zelda's in danger! Quick Red! Untie me! We have to get-"

Red slammed his hand on Green's mouth. "Shut up, Green. Everything's fine. I just decided to kidnap the four of you, that's all."

"KIDNAP? FOUR?" Green looked to his side. Blue sat beside him with his usual scowl and for some reason Vio and Shadow were busy having very passionate sex just a few feet away. This made him quickly avoid the gaze and blush embarrassingly. "Red…what's going on?" He gulped.

"What's the matter?" Red avoided the question, "You like that? Does that get you hot downstairs? Eh? I could do that too if you like. Or maybe you can be on top. Whatever you want, Hero. I can put on the dress and we can play pretend. You can rescue me and take me to your great master bedroom in the sky. You be the prince and I'll be your pretty, pretty princess. 'Oh great Hero! Please, take me now! I need you! I want you so badly! Show off all that great masculine strength to me! PLEASE! I NEED it! I want it! CRAVE it! Please! Fuck me, Green! I need you to-'"

"WOAH-WOAH-WOAH! N-NO, Red! W-What are you taking about? I'm…I'm not gay!"

Red leaned back and raised an eyebrow. A sudden hiccup arose in his throat. Then a chuckle. A giggle. Then a full blown laugh. Red slapped a hand in front of his eyes as he convulsed in laughter leaving the one under him positively confused as to what was going on. He put his hand down. "BULLSHIT! That's bullshit, Green! I…I can't believe you would even THINK that! Come on! The signs are everywhere! Here. Look at it this way: Blue's gay, I'm obviously gay, the two over there," *Insert whatever Vio and Shadow are doing now* "Well, they're a lot more than they lead on. Which means that you definitely HAVE to be gay as well! There can't be five Links and only one of them is straight! Unless you're Bi, but that's highly unlikely."

"What do you mean 'unlikely'?"

"But don't worry," Red continued, obviously ignoring him. "I can show you toward the light, the way that was meant for you. Just relax Green and let me kiss you. Let the warm, tender feeling rush through your blood and slowly take you over. My lips on yours, tongue begging for entrance."

"B-But Red-"

"Shh…just relax." He inched closer, noses touching at the tip. Red's capture shivered at the feeling of his breath on his mouth.

The ignored Blue watched on. "Green, I swear. If you enjoy it…"

Red licked his lips. With one last glance at Green's virgin mouth, the two finally connected.

"_Oh…oh, Goddesses! What's going-why's Red acting like this?" _Green thought. He was in quite a predicament, no doubt. Red. The Link that's usually very childish, sweet, sincere was now admitting to kidnapping the other four Links and teasing Green into believing that's he's GAY? And kissing him on top of that? What happened when he was asleep? Who (or what) suddenly possessed Red? He was NEVER this forward! NEVER! Green felt the other suck on one lip then move to the next. It was incredibly weird for him. Green had never been kissed by a guy before and was really never planning on doing it himself. …Right? NO! That was the hormones talking! Stop thinking like that! But if the others were gay…

Fingers found a nipple under the tunic and was pinching it.

A moan appeared. Then a tongue made entrance in the noisy mouth. Green was even more shocked. Possibly scared. The turn of events was routing for Red and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't breath or think. Then, in the middle of all that was going on and Green's great mental desperation, whether or not it was what it seemed like, Green's eyes…drifted closed.

Thank the Goddesses Blue was tied up. "GOD- …I swear, Green! You're so FUCKING LUCKY right now! If I was-when I GET free, I'll make sure that the next time you use your mouth you can't 'cause you'll be unconscious after I get done kicking the ever-loving SHIT OUT OF YOU! You fucking…BASTARD!"

The mouths stopped kissing. Red finally got off of Green to cut the restraints off and take care of his boyfriend. Green looked at the bruised wrists; they did a nice number on him. Red and a little swollen. Yup, some nice black and blues would appear there soon. Gently rubbing the ach away, Green forgot to notice one little minor detail…

A fist colliding with his face. Blue, now free, jumped at the stunned Green and gave out another punch. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Stop it, Blue!"

Two Links struggled on the floor. Green, while on top of Blue, tried to control the situation. But was overpowered by Blue rolling the two over so he was on top of the other. This continued for a bit until Blue wrapped his fingers around Green's throat.

"You traitorous bastard! How DARE you kiss Red! In FRONT of me, no less!"

"Blue…" Green spout out. He eased Blue's death grip by pulling at his hands. "Red…came on to me."

His mind snapped. "SHUT UP!" Releasing a hand to strike at Green, Blue suddenly lost his balance and fell on top of him. In getting up, however, he noticed something rather unpleasant (or good, for that matter) that Green seemed to notice, too: their hips were connected. Redness appeared on both their cheeks at this realization as they stared at the other figuring out what to do. Blue shifted a little, but the friction caused the one under him to groan. Green tried to move, but the blue-one groaned as well. They stared at each other for some time until one of them moved again.

Green sat up…and hesitantly kissed Blue. They parted. Blue bent over and did the same to Green. Then they kissed again. And again. And again. And they decided not to stop. Blue gently placed Green back on the floor as they kissed, wrapping his arms around the other. Fingers went through Blue's hair, a moan went through the kiss, spare hand slowly felt his chest…

Things went faster. The one on top started to grind against the other. Electrifying heat built up. Two Links started to hastily rid the other of their clothing, feeling the sweat-drenched muscles under their fingertips and mouths. Blue then urged Green to suck on his two digits.

…That's when Red came over. "Enough…Blue." His voice was filled with lust. "On your knees…now." Blue didn't answer fast enough. "Get on your knees…NOW!" He immediately obeyed and went to position. Except that he was still on top of Green.

Red, with bottle in hand, started to coat his fingers and tease Blue's entrance. First digit went inside. Second digit. …then third. Blue groaned when the fingers moved away. "Watch Green," Red said. "Watch as I take this incredibly strong man…and melt him into pudding!" He playfully spanked a cheek. Red placed himself at the entrance, "I hope you two cum all over each other." and went inside. Red and Blue simultaneously closed their eyes as Red put himself in. Red was in a state of pure bliss, feeling the warm, throbbing tightness around him. Blue on the other hand... not so much. Having something in an orifice that's used to having things come OUT of it isn't exactly pleasant. At first. He sucked in his breath and waited a moment before giving his partner the go-ahead. He slowly pulled out, Red waiting with frustrated anticipation for the REAL ride to begin, and slowly reentered. This kept up until he was sure Blue could handle it a little faster. With the 'ok', Red pulled out carefully one last time...before thrusting himself back in at full force.

Two pairs of eyes stared at the other as a revved up Red tore through Blue's special hole. Green saw the lust in Blue's eyes as his partner claimed him. Blue stared down at Green's. Neither one planned for this predicament. But it was inevitable; their erections were frantically rubbing together. Meaning Red was forcing the Green and Blue Links to hump each other.

"…Blue…" Green began.

"S…Sorry, G-Green." Blue apologized. "Red, he…he gets like this…"

"SHUT THAT COCK-LOVING MOUTH, SLAVE!" A hand roughly slapped one of Blue's cheeks after Red screamed his demand at him. "Do something useful with that thing and tell Green how much of a slut you are!" When he didn't say anything, Red thrust his penis back in Blue and continued on. He humped him roughly, panting and moaning with every ounce of energy left within. Fingers rewrapped around Blue's hips as the sweat made it difficult to hold on for long. His lover's sounds filled his ears along with Green's. This made him work harder. At one point Red was going so rough that Blue's top side collapsed on Green, rubbing two noses together.

"Blue!" Green shouted. Blue tried to silence the one under him with a passionate kiss. Green pushed him away. "I'm…gonna cum!"

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around Red's shoulders pulling him out of Blue. Then another set pulled Blue off of Green.

Red struggled against his capture. "WHAT THE HELL, VIO! I wasn't done yet!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, SHADOW!"

"Now-now Blue. Little sex slaves shouldn't talk like that." Shadow teased.

"_WHAT?_"

Vio piped in. "Ok, Shadow-kun. Calm down! Don't forget about the little game we want to play."

His ears perked. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Hey Blue and Red! You guys wanna play with a new toy that just came out?"

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"What? You don't know? You two created it!" Shadow moved Blue's gaze at a certain area. So did Vio with Red. All four Links stared at the new 'toy' and smirked. Green.

Two couch cushions were set on the floor. The different colors placed the green colored one atop one as they set up position. Red kneeled in front of Green. "Enjoying this yet?"

"I…don't know."

Red chuckled lightly. He moved closer to Green, caressing his lips on his as a couple of fingers found their way to caress his erection. Green moaned. This gave Red the intention to kiss his lips. Cranking Green's head to the side gave Blue the intention to suck his neck. Red's moving from his lips to slowly pump the erection gave Vio and Shadow the intent to play with his nipples. After some time, Green got lay down on those cushions for a little more treatment. Red stayed at his legs.

"Green-kun," He started. "I'm…gonna suck your cock. Ok? I'm gonna put your penis in my mouth and suck on it. Like a juicy piece of steak. Ok?"

"Eh?"

Shadow reassured him. "It's ok, sweetie. Having someone suck you off is never anything to be ashamed of. It's just another hole to stick it in, that's all. But complete with a vacuum!"

"What Shadow is trying to say is," Vio interrupted. "It's better if it's with us than having some stranger do it for you. Besides, it'll be like giving yourself oral…kinda. No big deal, really. But if you don't want to you don't have to. No pressure. What do you say?"

Green looked over at Red, then at Vio and Shadow…then Blue. Blue blushed a little. Then quickly nodded. He looked back at Red. "Do it."

Red smiled. Before the assult on his new victim, Red moved to give the green warrior a gentle kiss on his already abused lips. It was soft. Not demanding or subtle for Red's state at the moment, but tender. When he moved back down, the violet and dark Links did the same. Blue just placed his hands on Green's shoulders."It'll be ok." Vio slowly parted Green's legs. He decided to start slow since this was Green's first experience and going too fast might startle him. Red placed gentle kisses along his inner thighs. He moved from the knee going carefully down near his genitals, but not to touch them of course. Same story with the second leg. Before he went further, Red grabbed onto Green's hips knowing what would happen if he didn't. He then blew a soft breath onto Green. This made the receiver's hips jerk a bit.

"Watch me, Green."

Green obeyed. He sat up on his arms only to witness something truly beautiful: the sight of Red gathering his erection into his open lips, sucking on the tip a bit, for it to be engulfed in a canvas of warm moistness.

Green gasped. Pretty hard.

…And exhaled a nice, loud moan. At that moment Green's eyes never left Red. He watched as the other was enjoying himself at tasting Green's length, bobbing his head every now and then and adding new movements to his tongue for the boy to enjoy. Green became hypnotized. Blood boiling, shaky breathing, he watched Red. Watched how much of him was being sucked, watched the licks, the caresses, the sudden glances back up at him… Vio even helped Green realize at one point that he could caress Red's head as he worked. Red moaned at this, vibrating Green's penis into more pleasure.

Shadow moved over to Red's side, licking his lips and giving a playful spank to his behind. He bent over to whisper in his ear-

"N-NO!" Shadow looked up. "Don't make him stop! G-Go! Go away, Shadow! Let Red continue!"

Shadow smirked. "I'm not." He whispered to Red. Then went back to Green. "He's not working hard enough."

"D-Do it faster, Red! Suck me faster! Harder! Do it now!"

Red looked up at Green. Then pulled away. Before he could protest, Vio placed a hand on his chest to lay him down. He tried to push away, but Shadow helped.

"Just relax, Green."

"Trust us."

He finally listened and lay down. Red changed his position and started to suck on his tests, paralyzing any defense from Green. That's when Vio and Shadow came in. Shadow proceeded to take one of Green's nipples in his mouth, teasing it playfully while Vio wetted the other with a finger only to pinch and pull at it. Red started to pump him.

"GODDESSES! YES! PLEASE…DON'T STOP! I'm…I'm gonna cum soon!"

At hearing this, Red went faster. He pumped Green with gentle, breakneck speed. He stopped to lick and suck on his length a little before continuing with the previous task. He felt Green getting closer minute by minute.

Meanwhile, Blue watched everything going on wondering what to do himself. He was aroused, of course, but positively confused. Was he supposed to enjoy this or hate it? He saw his partner sucking Green off and knew he had to have him. That hole. It HAD to be his! But with what to do about Green…

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

Blue knew. He suddenly held Green's face in his hands and roughly kissed him. Blue didn't know why, though. It just…happened. Green pushed him away just in time to cry out his release.

Everything went quiet. Three out of the four Link's stared at Green for his reaction. Green's grip on Blue (who was now blushing madder then before) lessened and his arms collapsed in exhaustion. Red carefully crawled over the other to look down at him. And swallowed something in his mouth.

"…Red…"

He bent down and kissed him. Red's tongue entered his mouth, which made Green taste a variety of flavors. Cream. Sweet. Sour. Is this what tasting yourself is like? It was like a banana boat of choices. Each to be picked out and enjoyed. But also all at once. Red pulled out and licked his lips. "Tasty?"

Green chuckled a grin.

"Good." Red pecked another peck and got off him. He let out a deep, unsatisfied exhale as he stretched wondering how and who was finally gonna get HIM off! Red looked at Blue.

Blue had just sat Green against the wall to recuperate for a bit, leaving the cushions free. He turned to Red and grinned. "Well, you've been doing all the 'lesson teaching' around here, so you should take a break for now. But don't worry," An arm swiftly pulled Red to him. "I'll take over. How do you want it, Red? Tell me." Two hands pressed against two rear cheeks, grinding two sets of hips against one another. "How…do…you…want…it?

"...Goddesses! Damn it, Blue! Don't...don't tease! Just fucking take me! Take me now!"

Blue smirked, feeling a bit playful. "Wait. WHEN did you want it?"

That, unfortunately, didn't suite the other. "I SAID NOW, GODAMNIT!" Red then grabbed a startled Blue and threw him onto the cushions. Then himself next.

The two wrestled around for a bit each in a heated debate of kisses and who should be on top. In the end the winner turned out to be Blue who had Red pinned underneath. Red tried to protest but was silenced when Blue began to suckle on the tender flesh of his neck, marking his territory. While sucking, Blue decided to gently grind into the one underneath: Red's throaty moan was music to his ears.

"Heh. Look who finally dominates who." A millisecond passed as Blue quickly scooped Red into his arms and stuck two fingers near his mouth. "Suck."

Red obliged. As quickly as it began, Red coated the digits and was now having them gently put inside him. And as quickly as it took Blue to fully stretch his partner, he positioned himself.

"Ready, Babe?"

Red shook his head 'yes'.

He entered.

A pair of eyes shut tight as the one underneath felt Blue penetrate him. Pain filled moans escaped Red's lips. It always hurt at first. Very rare for it to barely hurt. But the pain was always worth it at the end. _Always_. After a minute, Red looked up at Blue.

"Let me know when you're ready. 'K?"

He chuckled. "Bitch, please. You KNOW when I'm ready!" He pulled Blue's head so they touched nose to nose. "Fuck me already! Do it now!"

Blue obeyed. Positioning a comfortable stance for his legs, Blue grinned at Red's cockiness. He'll show him! Slowly pulling out…

Over and over each hard, loving thrust sent the red-one into a never-ending spiral of rhythmic moans each more delicious than the last. Blue's pants were almost as rhythmic with the occasional moan and grunt here or there. One Link moved his arms to wrap the other closer. The other with their legs.

"Blue-kun!"

"D-does…does this feel good enough for you?"

Red grinned and shook his head.

"Well, what if I did this?" He eased himself off his partner to move his legs, getting them into a deeper thrusting position. Grabbing the bottle, Blue moistened the area further while playfully thrusting his fingers in and out to tease his beloved. Red's disapproved groan made him take them out only to reinsert himself, thrusting as fast as before but with a different goal in mind. Searching for a certain spot. Where is it, where is it…

"BLUE!"

There it was.

He hit it again. And again. And again. Red desperately clung onto Blue as the white-hot bolts of pleasure shot through his core singing a song of half moan/screams with Blue's name. Blue held Red while panting into the crook of his neck. They both felt their releases coming soon. So soon.

Vio sat there and watched. Watched Red's sweat-faced expressions of the purest of pleasures. Watched as Blue gave all his strength to his lovemaking, working every muscle to its limit. Watched how everything moved and reacted going as far down as-

His erection twitched. So sinful, yet beautiful. Vio looked up to see Shadow on his knees pumping his length. Of course Shadow would do such a thing right in front of them!

Shadow shot a look at Vio. "What? Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't want to, too!" He went back to doing so.

The violet-one looked back at the two on the cushions. It WAS starting to get harder... Vio moved to his knees staring at Blue and Red and looking back at the aching organ. Wrapping his fingers around it, he slowly started to pump.

"Good boy, Vio! Good boy!"

He pumped faster. Watching the two on the cushions, his love stroking himself, the tension in the air...

"Blue. ...Baby! I'm almost there!"

"So am I!"

Blue slowed down for a moment to move a hand to Red's neglected penis giving it a firm jerking. Red threw his head back suddenly. Thrusting into Red and pumping his penis, Blue felt he would cum soon. He lay a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"BLUE!"

Mind spinning,

"I'M GONNA-"

Red gave one last twitch as his hot semen painted them both, his scream filling the room. Blue, feeling Red's inner walls closing around him, gave one last thrust as his orgasm filled the last bit of space in Red. Seconds later another splash of semen landed on Blue's back courtesy of Shadow as after that the same happened with Vio. The two collapsed on their legs as their bodies cooled. Red and Blue just clung to each other.

A minute later though, something sprayed near Shadow. The dark-one looked behind him: Green sat with a satisfied grin holding his erection. Shadow grinned as well. The others looked over at their green counterpart. Blue sat up and pulled himself out of Red making a pillow from his one shoulder. Red called Green over with the flex of a finger. Green obeyed. Vio moved over to his Shadow as they lay together on the tampered floor.

Fatigue set in on them all. One Link clinging to another, their nighttime adventures came to a close as they closed their eyes. They said their good-nights. Red, the one that started the fiasco in the first place, gave the two on each arm a kiss each and with that satisfied grin, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Light shown from the windows as morning awoke in Hyrule. It settled into the house accompanied by the five Heroes of the land, each taken to the world of slumber. A pair of eyes twitched as the sun got to them first. Blue was the first to wake, groaning in response as his moving frame felt the presence of another next to him. Arms wrapped around it.

"Good morning."

"...Hmm?"

Blue's eyes slowly opened. So did the other. They quickly separated.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GREEN?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?"

"You're the one trying to make out with me!"

"Like Hell I would!"

"Oh? Then what WERE you trying to do?"

"I don't know! I don't even know how I got near you in the first place!"

"Keep on denying! Even while I take the liberty of punching your face in!"

"Go ahead and try it you loaded sack of-"

"HEY! Do you guys MIND?"

Blue and Green shot a look at Shadow. "SOME of us are trying to SLEEP! Go take your lovers spat somewhere else!"

The two looked at each other and blushed. "LIKE HELL HE'S MY LOVER!" Green and Blue looked over each other and blushed deeper being reminded of the previous nights events.

Vio decided to chime in. "Guys? That's great and all, but could you keep it down? If not for us than for Red."

Red. The four looked at the cushions. Where was he?

"Good morning sleepy-heads!"

They looked over. Red stood at the doorway of the kitchen hair wet from a shower wearing his regular tunic with a cute, white apron. He held a tray of cookies. "I just baked these - fresh from the oven! Come on! I got a nice breakfast waiting for you, too!" He went back inside. The Links just stared at each other.

After getting dressed and straightening up the four went to have their meal. On the table were five sets of ham, eggs, toast with jam and glasses of OJ. Red placed a cookie next to each plate. "Ok! Now we eat!"

When the Links went to sit down, however, Green got startled as Vio, Shadow and Blue suddenly jumped from their seats. And worried when they carefully lowered themselves back down. Picking up their forks to begin, they stole a quick look at Red. He just ate his cookie and smiled cutely.

END. ^_^


End file.
